


the end of touristic choices

by crookedspoon



Series: short and infrequent [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Choices, Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Movie Reference, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to watch next time?</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2697221">blued and purpled by romance</a>, i.e. the one in which they watch <i>The Age of Innocence</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of touristic choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/174746.html?thread=7762074#cmt7762074) from fic_promptly and #433 "[moment](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1350238.html)" at femslash100.
> 
> Title from the poem "Dreamwood" by Adrienne Rich.

"Don't mind Harl," Ivy said, watching the girl hop up the stairs to her room. "She's just annoyed there wasn't a happy ending."

"Oh, please," Selina retorted. "She doesn't care about happy endings. If she did, she'd watch _Pride and Prejudice_ with us."

"Perhaps we can educate her."

"Girl's done being educated. I don't know. I'm just not interested in watching the entire Jack Nicholson filmography, or whatever actor she's currently obsessed with."

"We could check what movie on the 1001 List they were in. Best of both worlds."

"Fine. As long as we don't watch _The Shining_ yet again."


End file.
